


ART: After the Fall

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chest Hair, Digital Art, Inspired by Chelsea Wolfe, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Scars, Some Blood (kinda?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: I know that you'll find me, thereAfter the fall





	ART: After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr but then I had an epiphany...AO3 can show them in much higher quality so...yeah! I'm prob gonna archive all of my art here!
> 
> Included is another version that I never posted to Tumblr.

AFTER THE FALL

I know that you’ll find me, there  
After the fall, I know that you’re waiting  
Ready to run

_Nothing will keep us apart_

_-_ Chelsea Wolfe: [After the Fall](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6mj7gv__Ubs&t=ZGMyMDVhZDkxMzBhMjAxZWQ0MzkxYzg0NjUxZTQyMDVlZmFhM2EyOSw0TkM0N1ViMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ANqvUUQt4w0ucKqqtOpixug&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnephila-clavipes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168735350814%2Fi-know-that-youll-find-me-there-after-the-fall&m=1)

* * *

 

[Full View Here](https://s14.postimg.org/4s54bribz/IMG_1165.jpg)

* * *

[Full View Here](https://s14.postimg.org/b7458c1vj/IMG_0676.jpg)


End file.
